galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kastner
'Kastner '''is an F5 star system under the control of the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate. History Kastner's civilized history is brief, but the presence of intelligent life on one of its worlds predates a number of the galaxy's dominant races, including both the Kklxin and Eteno that fought a series of costly battles in their system and on their homeworld. The system was explored and connected to the Empire immediately following the close of the Harbinger Wars as a surging economy sought space to expand, and new resources to exploit. Scouts dispatched to the temperate garden world of Salabryansk discovered a late industrial civilization - the Salabryans, named for their world - on the precipice of achieving space flight. A limited number of colonists settled on the planet, establishing a rapport while operations in other parts of the system were established, and another outgoing jump gate was constructed. This gate link resulted in another instance of first contact, this time with the aggressive and expansionist techno-religious Kklxin, who in short order launched an invasion of Kastner and the rest of the EIT. During the system's occupation, many Eteno and Salabryans were indiscriminately rounded up and shipped off to labor camps in the Kklxin Hegemony to labor on vast infrastructure and manufacturing projects alongside a number of other subjugated slave races. The planet itself was strip-mined, and vast regions of verdant green were razed for this purpose. As Kklxin invasion forces mustered and organized in the Aatami system, slowed by the unexpected tenacity of the defenders, Eteno forces struck a powerful backhand blow against the invaders and drove them back into Kastner by way of a series of tactical miracles pulled off by Admirals Cosmin Joep and Vladilen Foka. Eteno and Kklxin fleets, now fully gathered and organized, dueled in Salabryansk's orbit to ultimately decide whether the invasion would peter out and halt or if the EIT would again suffer a catastrophic loss of its main forces in open battle like it had in Bozhidara and KartijnKartijn, during the Groos and Harbinger wars respectively. The battle proved to be less decisive than either side had hoped, but the Kklxin lost a greater portion of their fleet relative to its original size than the Eteno, and Kklxin commanders made the strategic decision to unilaterally withdraw from Kastner and build up forces in their bordering system (designated Kklxin-1 by the EIT) instead of risking what remained of the main fleet to maintain a foothold in Eteno space. Although the Kklxin fleet had suffered concerning losses, the Hegemony did manage to salvage some portion of the situation by evacuating almost all of their troops from Salabryansk without needing to engage in open battle. Kastner is now a military system in all but name, as the Empire's war machine has kicked into full gear to amass forces here and in the adjoining Aatami and Yanyarigan systems pending a renewed offensive into Kklxin-1, via a small foothold in the system in the immediate area around the jump gate. In the meantime, some civilian activity in Kastner has been resumed, including the addition of a program to rebuild the planet's ecosystem and the Salabryan population. In exchange, the Salabryans have pledged themselves wholly to the Eteno cause in the Kklxin War, and to the Empire itself when Kastner is rebuilt. Planets and features Mutthreunscht Uninhabitable rock whose surface consists of scorched iron and dust atop a thin layer of methane and water. Plans to establish drilling operations have been placed in indefinite hold by the Kklxin War. Salabryansk A once-beautiful garden world scarred by a brief but intensive period of devastating strip mining, home to the Salabryan race. Only 750,000 Eteno and Salabryans live on the surface in a handful of restricted settlements in support of the program to restore Salabryansk's terrain and native species. Argenborg Brilliant purple gas giant skimmed by an Imperial Navy facility for hydrogen and helium to be used as reactor fuel. Though Salabryan society and tradition is in a state of total metamorphosis, the dominant native religion - which maintains sway over 85% of the surviving population in Eteno space - regards Argenborg as a grand palace of their gods. A vocal minority has raised objections to gas skimming operations, but the Imperial Navy maintains it is a critical convenience for the fleet and important to the war effort as a whole. Salabryansk Debris-Matter Field Mixed debris and aluminum-iron asteroid field between Salabryansk and Argenborg. Despite the field's name, there is a relatively low amount of actual space debris from the Battle of Salabryansk present amongst the asteroids. Instead, the name was given as a roundabout way of making it a memorial to an important naval victory. Stations, static warships, and artificial structures Naval Station Vacja Hastily-assembled headquarters and home port for the massive Imperial Navy fleet assembled in Kastner pending an offensive into Kklxin space. New modules and docks are regularly installed to accommodate the ever-growing fleet. Orbits Kastner freely. ENS Weland ''Wotan-class Imperial Navy battleship on permanent guard assignment at the Kklxin-1 gate pending a renewed offensive into Kklxin space. ENS Admiral Gvyolota Wotan-class Imperial Navy battleship on permanent guard assignment at the Kklxin-1 gate pending a renewed offensive into Kklxin space. ENS Ing Wotan-class Imperial Navy battleship on permanent guard assignment at the Kklxin-1 gate pending a renewed offensive into Kklxin space. ENS Gundahar Wotan-class Imperial Navy battleship on permanent guard assignment at the Kklxin-1 gate pending a renewed offensive into Kklxin space. ENS Grimhilt Wotan-class Imperial Navy battleship on permanent guard assignment at the Kklxin-1 gate pending a renewed offensive into Kklxin space. ENS Etzel Zamasova-class Imperial Navy battleship on permanent guard assignment at the Kklxin-1 gate pending a renewed offensive into Kklxin space. Bargret Station Multi-purpose warehouse, colony, guard post, supply depot, and trade post. 350,000 individuals, mostly Salabryans and Eteno support staff, live permanently on the station. Orbits Salabryansk. Orjov Station Planet Tech station built to manage ecosystem and terrain recovery operations planet-side on Salabryansk. Planet Tech's contract has not yet been fully negotiated, but at the behest of the government, the process has already been initiated. Orbits Salabryansk. Connections * Kklxin-1 * Aatami * Yanyarigan Category:Class F stars Category:Star systems with three planets Category:Single star systems Category:Articles by User:SupcommMonroee